


We’re bittersweet in the sunlight

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Break Up, Cora and Isaac are mates, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are mates, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wedding Planning, stiles has cold feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Isaac have been dating in secret since the planning for Stiles and Derek's wedding started, too afraid to tell Derek the truth yet. But when the guilt gets too much to bear for Cora will they still be together when their break is over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re bittersweet in the sunlight

**Title:** We’re bittersweet in the sunlight.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Cora and Isaac have been dating in secret since the planning for Stiles and Derek's wedding started, too afraid to tell Derek the truth yet. But when the guilt gets too much to bear for Cora will they still be together when their break is over?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Gabrielle Aplin. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Thanks to the amazing [We-are-Essential](we-are-essential.tumblr.com) for the Beta Job :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Stiles and Derek’s wedding had been a long time coming. The amount of drama that had surrounded the couple leading up this point, including the proposal,was ridiculous. Amongst it all it had been so easy for Cora and Isaac to hide their own relationship. (Although neither would have called it a relationship as such in the beginning.)

It had been a week into them helping plan the wedding before the tension between them had exploded into a spark. A spark that erupted into a kiss up against the kitchen counter in the pack house. They had been arguing over flowers to suggest to Derek and Stiles. It had seemed out of the blue for Cora who had in all honesty never seen Isaac in that way and knew Derek would kill her if he found out for more than one reason but it had been so good. The kind of kiss that had her legs weaken, ache for the taste of him in her mouth from his tongue and her arms willingly curling around his neck to deepen it. Before any of that had even had the chance to happen Isaac pulled back, staring her in the eye as if asking if she wanted it. Giving her the opportunity to walk away before something more happened. Easier said than done now that Cora had felt the burn from that spark she _craved_ it. It had been that craving that saw her kissing him deep and hard. That it had him kissing her back so deeply that her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs burned for air.

It was the beginning of something beautiful between them, but also something secretive. It wasn’t as if either of them were happy about keeping it to themselves. They didn’t even tell the Pack due to the fact someone wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves from blabbing to Derek. It had just seemed easier at the time than all the drama that would have erupted otherwise. 

So they’d make out every time they were alone in the Pack house or go to Derek’s old loft when they were desperate. They made up excuses to go out so they could date in places the pack never went, often out of town where no one knew their life stories let alone their names. When things became more intimate, a motel and sometimes hotel rooms became their best friends but it was depressing. It began to pain Cora how she couldn’t even tell her own brother how happy she was.

Then the wedding planning and their ‘thing’ came to a head. Stiles and Derek were trying to work out seating plans with her, Isaac and Scott’s help when Stiles asked a question. It was an innocent enough question since in the eyes of the couple both she and Isaac were single, but it seemed to make Cora realise just how bad things were.

“So Cor, who’s going to be your plus one?” Stiles asked, gaze on the list of names he was making. It was a list of names to send invitations to next to a list of people coming on top of a list of arrangements that still needed to be done. Honestly it just seemed like Stiles’ mind was made up of lists at the moment. Cora’s gaze met Isaac’s discreetly where he was writing out invitations in calligraphy that he’d been made to learn by Lydia for that sole purpose as a way to save money. But she watched Isaac bite his lip and shake his head like he knew what she was silently asked him. Should they tell them or not? Looked like not it was then.

“I don’t think I’ll be bothering with a plus one guys. Everyone I’d want to take will be invited anyway. Besides I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.” Cora said. The lie tasted like ash in her mouth as her gaze moved back to finalizing the menu with Derek in the usual time honored Derek fashion of one word answers or jerks of the head.

“Huh, ok then. What about you Isaac? Surely you have a plus one you’ll want to bring along?” Stiles asked, gaze on the blonde who looked up at the sound of his name.

“Not really. I mean I’ll be focusing on groomsmen duties so I won’t have the chance to hang around with anyone anyway.” Isaac shrugged, fixating on doing the perfect calligraphic ‘M’.

“Wow, ok. At least we won’t have to worry about extra people then…” Stiles murmured. He rubbed his forehead with his ink covered free hand which was steadily becoming a stress related tick. Scott nudged Derek and jerked his head at Stiles pointedly.

“Stiles, come on we’ve done enough for tonight. Let’s get to bed.” Derek said gently. He took his fiancé’s pile of lists out his grasp and handing them off to Scott before Stiles could object and find another reason to stay up. In the beginning, he’d managed that a couple of times. He downed a few cups of coffee and gone on a caffeinated rampage of calling all the florists in Beacon Hills at three am in the morning. None too surprisingly they now had to order their flowers the next town over as no one locally would serve him.

Cora set the draft of the menu beside the few invitations Isaac had already written and made an excuse about being tired herself as Derek directed Stiles to the stairs, grabbing a book he knew his fiancé was going to ask for as an excuse along the way. She heard Isaac call out for her before she closed her bedroom door, but she wasn’t in the mood for a night in a hotel room.

She heard him knock on the door a few times but didn’t reply, didn’t look at her phone when he texted her from across the hall. She just didn’t want to feel like being a liar for one night like the most important thing in her life was so one sided.

She slept that night restlessly, thankful to have an excuse to get out the hours early before Isaac caught her. She spent the day coordinating bridesmaid dresses with Lydia, Erica and Allison so she didn’t have to think about it, or tried not to. 

While Derek and Stiles had picked a minimal colour scheme with input from Lydia of Black, White and Royal purple. Lydia still had thoughts on whose dress should be what color. Cora’s black and white was simple but beautiful, making her feel like a princess in disguise. She would walk Derek down the aisle due to the lack of any other family members. It would work fine compared to Derek’s own planned suit of black with a white shirt and purple and white tie. She still stayed, resolute on keeping away from Isaac and ignoring his calls and texts. She was thankful for the time to think while the others tried on their fair share of dresses.

Maybe it would be best if they stayed away from each other until the wedding. Or until they figured out what they both wanted from this thing between them. Maybe then once they’d thought it through they could progress from there. If there was anything to progress from that is. If once the months were up and Isaac had found someone else then at least she would know where she stood and start the process of moving on. It would be better than believing as she did now that Isaac felt for her as she did him.

With her mind made up she texted Isaac to meet her at their usual hotel on the outskirts of town and hoped against hope that she knew what she was doing.

XOX

That night she left the house with a sudden craving for ice cream, and wound up sitting in the Camaro in the hotel’s carpark as she waited for any signs of Isaac appearing. It was only when she spotted his car a couple of spots behind her own that she got out to grab the key for their room. To give her some time to assure herself she was doing the right thing.

She was pacing back and forth the width of the room when she heard Isaac knock at the door. She paused with her hand on the handle, and knew this was where things were going to change and there was a possibility it wasn’t for the better. She paused to take a breath as he knocked again before opening the door to let him in. He looked so good in the white t-shirt hidden under a leather jacket and tight jeans combo that he knew drove her crazy. Right now it had her shrinking away from him causing his smile to fade as he closed the door behind him.

“Cor if that is about what we had to say yesterday. You know I didn’t mean it…” he stopped when she swallowed and shook her head before she spoke.

“I can’t do this Isaac.”

“What do you mean? Like I said I didn’t mean what I said yesterday, just like you didn’t right?”

“It’s not just about yesterday Isaac, it’s about everything. I thought I could handle not telling the pack, not telling Derek but I just can’t. I know why we decided not to but it doesn’t make it any easier that I can’t tell the only member of my family why I’m so happy. But there’s also the question of where we stand, you know? Am I your girlfriend? Your fuck buddy? Your dirty little secret?”

She watched Isaac open his mouth as he looked at her helplessly, like he didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t comforting to say the least.

“That silence, right there? That’s why I can’t keep this up Isaac when it’s so obvious that I feel more for you than you ever will for me.” Cora sighed. She raked her fingers through her hair as she continued to pace so she didn’t have to look at him.

“That’s not true in the slightest. I just….I don’t know how to label this.” Isaac said quickly though it wasn’t enough for Cora, to her the damage had already been done.

“No, I can’t do this without there being complete honesty with everyone let alone between the two of us. That’s why I think we need some space to decide if we both want the same thing.” Cora said softly.

“Wait what do you…”

“I don’t think we should see each other until Derek and Stiles’ wedding. I know we’re still planning the wedding but I don’t think we should be alone together until then.” Cora said. Her voice cracked a little, like saying the words was killing her as she kept her back to him.

“Cora…” Isaac sounded as winded as she felt, like it would physically pain him to not be alone with her for that long.

“I just can’t Isaac.” Cora murmured, shaking her head as she set the hotel’s key card down on the desk on her way out, leaving Isaac standing there alone.

XOX

The next month wasn’t as hard as Cora expected. Admittedly she did throw herself into full blown wedding planning mode since both Stiles and Derek were busy with work and the odd pack related issue. Cora had studying to worry about, keeping her mind focused on flower bouquets and boutonnières, caterers and finishing seating plans did help keep her mind off Isaac. She hadn’t seen him since that night and he hadn’t text or called her after she left the hotel since he was respecting her wishes.

Yet she knew Erica, Lydia and Allison could tell there was something wrong by the way she insisted on training one on one with Derek when before she would have rather run a mile than do just that. Not to mention two Hales training together always seemed to end in disaster with Stiles the one having to separate them before world war three broke out. When she made up excuses not to be at pack nights when she knew Isaac would be there and only appear at all girls days out or nights out. She constantly used study and wedding planning as excuses. Though she knew even Stiles and Derek were becoming more and more concerned as the months passed.

Especially when they asked her to come to their groomsmen suit fittings for a female perspective when Lydia would have fit the bill just fine. Only for her to have something else on meaning they immediately turned to Cora who tried her own excuses to avoid being around Isaac. It was only going to make it harder.  
“Come on Cora puhlease! You’re the only one we trust who won’t make us look like ken dolls.” Stiles pleaded. He sat upside down beside her on the couch playing some video game as he waited for Derek to come home from his shift so they could go out to dinner.

“Stiles! I’ve told you I have finals to worry about the next couples of weeks. Ask Erica or Allison if Lydia’s busy.” Cora lied. Seeing Isaac in a suit would be more than enough for her to want to change her mind. Only a month left until she saw him alone again and she was already counting down the days though she felt certain their thing would be officially over when that was the case.

“It’s only a few hours. You can bring your books if it makes it easier. Please, Cora.” Stiles begged, fist pumping as he finished his circuit of Mario kart and started a victory lap. Cora reluctantly looked up from the post-its she’d been putting in her psych textbooks according to the syllabus study notes. Despite how much she wanted to keep up her excuse, her craving to see Isaac in a suit seemed to win.

“Fine! Just don’t be surprised if I barely pay attention.” Cora sighed , slamming her books shut and gathering them up to move to her room and attempt to study as she heard the front door slam, announcing Derek’s arrival. Stiles nearly fell over himself to get to her brother.

XOX

The next afternoon Cora sat on the floor outside the men’s changing room with her books spread around her in a semi circle. She heard Stiles squawk from his cubicle as he nearly fell over while trying to change pants.

Thankfully Isaac, Boyd and Scott along with Derek had already been changing when she arrived with Stiles a few minutes late. It was probably for the best and gave her time to prepare for what she was about to see by hiding behind her books.

“You ok in there Stiles?” Scott called from his own cubicle. He knew Stiles so well he could translate his squawks without even really trying. 

“Yeah, just nearly fell flat on my face but thanks for that Scotty.” Stiles called back, grumbling under his breath and Cora to roll her eyes as she highlighted a definition in her notes. 

She soon heard the sound of a curtain being pushed back and braced herself for the possibility of seeing Isaac only to hear Derek’s voice telling Stiles to behave and not peek before approaching where she was sat. He looked amazing in a plain black tux and a white shirt with his collar open for where the tie that Lydia had already had him buy to match the colour scheme would sit.

“Wow Der, you look amazing.” Cora smiled, getting to her feet to take him in from all angles and button the jacket closed for him. But she couldn’t stop herself from saying the words that came next. “I wish mom and dad were here to see you like this.”

She watched him smile sadly back as he pulled her into a tight hug, Cora’s gaze over his shoulder as he kissed her head and she saw another curtain open to reveal Isaac in his own suit. Compared to Derek he looked a little uncomfortable. Like he didn’t know how to act or walk in it but as he approached Derek and spotted her face of his shoulder he paused and swallowed as their gazes met.

“So you think this suit’s the one?” Derek asked in Cora’s ear. Causing her gaze to be torn from Isaac’s to the floor under Derek’s feet as she replied 

“Yeah it’s definitely the one. You’ll knock Stiles’ socks off.”

She pulled away from Derek to smile at him and sink back to her books, leaving Derek to talk to Isaac about his suit. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest as the look on Isaac’s face refused to leave her thoughts. She pretended to be too engrossed in her books when Derek tried to pry her opinion about Isaac’s suit letting Boyd be the one to reassure Isaac he looked good when he appeared to check in with them. Scott deterred a determined Stiles from sneaking a look at Derek in his suit before the wedding or changing the wedding theme to comic book heroes at the last minute which had Cora want to scream into her textbooks. 

Soon Derek, Isaac and Boyd felt satisfied with their suits and handed over for alteration with the tailor before changing. Which left Cora to help Scott reassure Stiles on his choice of suit. Again this was so much more Lydia’s forte and had her wondering why he’d been so insistent on her being there. Once everything settled, Cora grabbed her books to go and meet Derek, Isaac and Boyd at the diner down the street for a late night dinner. Stiles and Scott set to follow behind.

She ended up sitting between Boyd and Derek so she didn’t have to sit near Isaac who picked at his plate of pancakes. She could feel his gaze on the side of her face every so often like he wanted to say something wanted her to look at him. But soon Stiles sat on Derek’s other side and Scott sat with Isaac. He wanted to find out what was wrong as Scott was like a puppy that hated to see anyone in his life not as happy as him and Allison.

Cora managed to keep her mind on the wedding conversations with Derek and Stiles, assuring them the rehearsal dinner was booked, the issue with the bouquets and boutonnieres was sorted and she had booked a bakery for them to try samples at the weekend for the cake. All this so she didn’t have to talk to or meet Isaac’s gaze again, to know that this was killing him as much as it was her.

XOX

Soon the final details were confirmed including the wedding cake. Which had been a whole Saturday afternoon of her sat with Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac at a tasting. She just picked at the samples and took notes on what the grooms said so she didn’t have to participate when she felt sick without all the added sugar. The closer they got to the wedding, the worse it seemed to get as though she was preparing herself for the loss of Isaac in her life and heart which was worse than she could bear. Isaac spoke to Scott while heartily making his way through as much cake as Stiles despite it only being a tasting. From the way Scott kept looking at her she did begin to wonder if he’d finally told someone about them and what they had.

The rehearsal dinner the weekend before the wedding and two separate bachelor parties, one a video game marathon and the other a wine tasting guess whose was whose. Neither of which Cora went to even if Derek had wanted her at his, passed and soon it was the big day. 

She’d spent the night at Stiles’ with Scott and Allison to make sure he didn’t get cold feet and disappear in the night and also to make sure he was on time and organised the next day. Derek had Boyd and Isaac with Erica at the pack house to make sure he got to the preserve where the ceremony was going to taking place come rain or shine thanks to a few gazebos on standby. 

Lydia had taken over as wedding planner after one night where Cora was in absolute despair over the reception venue being closed at the last minute. It had felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders when the redhead was the one worrying about everything. Although there was still a progressively big weight on her heart about her and Isaac but today would be the day when she would find out where things between them stood. 

Allison had been the one to make sure that everyone was up in the house that day helped by the sheriff and Melissa, leaving Cora dressed in her pyjamas so she didn’t get anything on her dress and in the line for the showers with Allison leaving them to use them first since they had their hair and make up to worry about on top of getting into two dresses, leaving both Stiles and Scott to play video games under John’s watch for the time being.

Soon Cora sat curling her hair as Melissa worked on Allison’s make up. The three heard John and Scott pulling Stiles away from the his video games for a shower. Sometimes he still acted like his prepubescent self which had Cora wondering what her brother really saw in him.

“Sounds like Stiles might be getting cold feet after all.” Allison sighed. From the way Melissa shook her head it was obvious she didn’t agree.

“Not so much cold feet as wanting to finish beating Scott as a way to calm his nerves. Trust me Cora, he loves Derek but he has the attention span of a gnat on a good day even with his Adderall.” Melissa reassured her as she moved to Cora’s make up while Allison dressed before sorting her own hair.

“And that seems to be one of the main reasons Derek loves him, don’t ask me why.” Cora sighed, rolling her eyes behind closed eyelids.

“I suppose that makes them perfect opposites then doesn’t it?” she heard Melissa smile almost wistfully like she knew how rare that was as much as everyone else did. 

Soon Cora was ready and texting Derek to check in with her brother and reassure him since she knew Erica, Boyd and Isaac wouldn’t have the time with them rushing around like maniacs to get ready around him. But thankfully from his responses he seemed like he was in a much calmer state of mind than his future husband. Which was reassuring to say the least. She knew how nervous he was underneath it all since he hid things easily. About the wedding, everything in between and what it stood for. After a few choice words that she remembered their Mom saying to them on Uncle Peter and their Aunt Eve’s wedding day it seemed to be enough to ease them back under the surface.

It left her sitting in the lounge as she heard John yelling at Stiles to get out the bathroom and Scott and Allison to get their hands off each other, causing Cora to sigh at the madness around her as she slid her feet in her high heels before double checking she had everything for Stiles and triple checking that the ring was in Scott’s jacket pocket, praying he wouldn’t forget it.

She heard Melissa calling out from the hallway that the car was outside and heard the insanity of Allison and Scott coming down the stairs and John attempting to pull Stiles out his room where his nervous energy seemed to be fixated on trying to perfect his hair.

“Stiles your hair looks fine, just get down here!” John yelled as Melissa and Allison herded Scott out the car, with Scott’s jacket in Allison’s possession, leaving Cora to gather the needed pile of paperwork and whatever else was needed as she hovered at the bottom of the stairs while John continued to try and call Stiles down.

“Look, why don’t you go wait in the car with the others. Text Erica and tell her we might be a bit late. I’ll make sure he’s done.” Cora said with a smile as she ushered John out the front door even though the sheriff still looked like he’d rather wait since he knew what his son was like when stressed.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, I promise we won’t be too long but still text Erica in case Derek starts to panic.” Cora reassured him, waiting until John had shut the door behind him before making her way up the stairs, and turning in the direction of Stiles’ room on auto pilot.

She was met to the sight of Stiles staring at himself in his bedroom mirror, cursing under his breath that it wasn’t right as he continued to fidget with certain strands to get it to look perfect in his view.

“Stiles we need to go, the car’s waiting.” Cora said softly, from where she was leaning against the door frame knowing Derek wouldn’t appreciate the smell of his sister in his husband’s room no matter the circumstances.

“Shit, but my hair doesn’t look right and I don’t have my tie on yet…” Stiles cursed. He wiped his gel coated fingers on a tissue before rummaging through his drawers until he found the royal purple and black striped silk tie, fumbling to thread it through his collar with shaking fingers.

“Stiles your hair looks fine. Here let me.” Cora reassured him, setting her bag and pile of papers on Stiles’ disaster of a desk before standing in front of him to tie his tie in a perfect Windsor knot.

“I’m just nervous…what if Derek decides to stand me up? Or what if he suddenly realises he could do so much better than me…” Stiles rambled which brought a smile to her face even as she rolled her eyes.

“Stiles listen to me. Derek loves you so much and I know for a fact that he will be at that altar waiting for you because he believes you are the only person he needs in his life. You just need to take a few deep calming breaths and I promise you’ll get through this ok?” Cora said soothingly.

“Yeah but…” Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to let rip a whole other wave of insecurity which they didn’t have time for.

“But nothing Stiles. Now get down those stairs breathing calmly and into that car before I drag you there myself.” Cora growled. She flashed her eyes which seemed to be enough to motivate her brother’s mate to grab the few bits he needed before running from the room leaving Cora to pick up her papers and purse and follow his lead.

The wedding went off without a hitch, despite Stiles’ slight case of nerves. The two exchanged beautifully unique vows and Peter’s old wedding ring and the sheriff’s old ring used as their bands now sitting on their fingers. Cora had been the first to hug them after and tell them how happy she was for them despite the stress of planning a wedding before leaving them to the rest of the pack. Her gaze searching out Isaac in the crowd of well wishers.

He’d looked so handsome and her gaze had locked on him when he’d stood there at the altar with Boyd as they waited for Derek. The mere sight of him as she’d walked down the aisle enough to make her wish for a split second that it was Derek walking her down the aisle at her and Isaac’s wedding. Something she knew was probably never going to happen.

They’d rarely met the other’s eye throughout the ceremony which was probably for the best when tonight would be when Cora expected Isaac to call it quits. It was hard to keep a smile on her face at the knowledge but she did so through out every photo and the best part of the reception not wanting to ruin Derek and Stiles’ special day.

She ended up sitting on Derek’s other side with Boyd and Erica, separating her from Isaac. Her gaze on her glass as she listened to the speeches from the other pack members about how they had just known that Derek and Stiles were a sure thing no matter how much they had seemed to hate the other. It left her to make her own about the first time she had seen Stiles and had no idea that he was the guy her brother seemed completely smitten about and the fall out of the first time she met them as a couple when Stiles bet her at some video game and ended up throwing what was supposed to be their meal over them when he fell over the coffee table. It had the party all laughing with Stiles bright red with embarrassment and Derek grinning at her as though he knew what she was saying under the story. The whole way through she felt Isaac’s gaze burning into her profile as though reminding her that he was actually there.

The meal was amazing, the flavours still lingered on her taste buds even as it was fizzed and cleansed by the champagne. Though before Scott announced the newlywed’s first dance as husband and husband she heard Derek say her name which quickly snapped her out her thoughts, leaving her to stand up uncertainly beside Lydia as Derek and Stiles handed them both bouquets as thanks for doing the most of the wedding planning. She kissed both on the cheeks in thanks as she sunk back into her chair, watching Derek lead Stiles on to the dance floor, his hand on Stiles’ lower back to make sure he didn’t fall over as the music started.

She stayed put while the rest of the party encircled the dancefloor to watch, smiling to herself as she let her fingers brush over the petals of the roses and the Peruvian lilies, watching through the gap between Scott and Boyd as her brother and brother in law moved across the floor with everyone watching clapping and cheering.

It was only when the music finished that the rest of the pack led their partners out on to the floor, leaving her to watch Isaac give in to Lydia’s prying to come dance since her boyfriend was on the graveyard shift and unable to come. She let her gaze remain on the flowers. Her fingers lingering on her wine glass as she tried to assure herself that this was a good thing. That it really did spell the end for them. Though she couldn’t really blame him since Lydia was much more his type and in his league anyway. 

She downed what remained in her glass and got up to get some air though she still felt someone’s gaze following her path as she wove through the crowd towards the doors on to the terrace out front where a couple of people from another party were smoking and chatting. She leaned against the doorframe, staring into the darkened grounds as she heard their combined parties going on.

She rubbed at the top of her bare arms against the night’s chill. She cursed herself for not bringing a shawl or something, as she tried not to think about how Isaac and Lydia were getting along. How she was better for him with less baggage and less issues, sure she knew he had his own but that didn’t mean that he needed to have to be burdened with someone else’s too. 

She soon felt a suit jacket rested over her shoulders. The smell of familiar cologne she’d often breathed in when she was having nightmares that wasn’t overpowering and only seemed to magnify his natural scent. It was that and the feeling of the familiar presence behind her as well as the way her wolf purred at that presence that had her eyes closing as she relished in the affection that she had been depriving herself the past few months.

“Cora.” Isaac said softly. It had her shivering as she pulled the coat closed over her dress.

“Hi…” She said. She flashed him a small smile over her shoulder though he seemed to be able to feel the tension in her body through the jacket even though he was trying to ease it.

“Do you want to talk in the bar? It’s freezing out here even for a wolf.” Isaac asked. He hugged her close in an attempt to warm her up for the benefit of the humans around them like a real couple would.

“I guess. I have a feeling I’m going to need a drink after this conversation anyway.” Cora sighed, letting him steer her in the direction of the bar even though her body was burning at the feel of him so close.

The bar was relatively quiet compared to the two functions rooms filled with guests, there were a couple of individual guests having a nightcap before going to their room and one lone bartender which was probably for the best. The less people that witnessed this the better. Isaac steered her towards the bar, leaving her to soon sit on a bar stool as he ordered for them both, pulling his tie out his collar and wrapping it around his long fingers as the bartender grabbed the right glasses and bottles.

“So you have to be relieved that today’s over after all that stress.” Isaac said, putting his tie on the bar. He watched her out the corner of his eye though Cora’s gaze remained on the bar as she tried to steel herself for the inevitable even if her wolf seemed to whine in pain at the thought of them parting.

“I suppose you could say that. I mean I’m relieved that Lydia took it over towards the end but I’m just glad that Derek and Stiles enjoyed it..” She said. She flashed a smile at the bartender when he set their drinks down while Isaac made sure to pull it on the Stilinski-Hale tab, gathering his glass and tie before leading the way towards a table in the corner.

Cora grabbed her own drink reluctantly and followed, sliding into the chair opposite as she slid her feet out her high heels though her gaze remained on her glass even as she felt Isaac’s gaze brushing her features from the other side of the table. It was as though he was wondering how to bring up the conversation they were both avoiding.

“We should talk.” Isaac said before downing a mouthful of lager that had Cora nodding on autopilot. Even she’d rather put her hands over her ears and scream bloody murder so she didn’t have to listen.

“You mean the world to me Cora. Spending the past few months not being able to be alone with you or so much as touch you has been hell. But it’s given me time to think and I realise that everything you said was right.”

“We were a couple behind closed doors.” Cora murmured, hearing Isaac nod though she could also feel his gaze lingering on her hand as though his skin was itching with the need to touch her.

“Yeah, we were. I mean to be fair I did think it was what you wanted. You didn’t want to tell Derek. You didn’t want the pack to know in case they inadvertently told Derek about us…”

“…Because he had a wedding and a Stiles to take care of.” Cora interrupted.

“Ok sure…but that arrangement in itself isn’t the kind that you have with someone you’re dating right? You let them have the overprotective talk with your elder brother, hear the pack making comments and all that because that is the way it goes. So you can understand my confusion of us dating and fucking under the wire but you wanting more.”

“If I told you I wanted more I wouldn’t have seen you for dust. Come on Isaac I’m not so naïve that I didn’t know about your dating reputation.” She sighed and took a sip of her wine.

“So I have a reputation…did you ever for a second consider that I’d change that for you? That if you asked I’d go through all that, listen to Derek berate and threaten me and be respectful. That I’d deal with the pack’s taunting and teasing if you told me that you actually wanted that?” Isaac asked, his voice came close to a plea as though in the hopes of getting her to understand.

“No you wouldn’t. You’re just saying that.” Cora murmured, her manicured nails tapping against her glass wishing she had got something stronger.

“Yes I would. My wolf would do ANYTHING to keep you in my life permanently Cora. I find myself baring my neck to you without even realising it when you’re around. It whines and whimpers at not being able to be so close that I can touch you. I want you and need you so much that all this had been absolute hell.” Isaac said, his voice cracking which had Cora swallowing.

“You aren’t the only one…” she finally let herself admit, her body stiffening when she felt his hand resting on top of hers.

“Then what’s stopping us? If we tell the pack, tell Derek and Stiles, what’s really stopping us?”

“I’m scared. Because that want and need isn’t all that I feel for you Isaac. But I’m afraid that if I say the words sitting on the tip of my tongue right now you won’t still be so adamant on being with me.”

“Just say it. Take a deep breath and say it.” Cora’s eyes closed as his hand clasped around hers, his thumb brushing the back of her hand in soothing circles trying to reassure her. 

“I love you.”

She swallowed after the words found their way out and she felt his thumb stop it’s pattern which immediately had her regretting letting the words out.

“Say that again?” Isaac whispered, which had her eyes opening and her gaze fixated on the smile that was lighting up his face. A smile that she didn’t expect to see there anymore than she had expected him to want to be with her.

“I love you Isaac.” She said, her voice a little bit stronger and reassured as she watched his smile brighten even more.

“I love you too Cora.”

Her heart raced in her chest, a gasp sliding from her lips against her wishes at the fact that what she’d only just heard was real. Not some taunting figment of her imagination in a dream or a fantasy.

“Really?” she whispered, her gaze on their hands.

“I’ve never been surer in my whole life.” Isaac smiled, as his fingers slid between her own.

“Oh god I’m so relieved.” She whispered, brushing his knuckles with her finger tips. “I was so sure you would have just found someone else and were about to dump me. I’d been dreading it since I left that hotel room. “

“Why would I look for anyone else in my life when I’ve found the only woman I want?” Isaac asked, his voice filled with complete adoration that caused Cora to flush even more.

Cora downed the rest of her wine, at that moment needing there not to be a table between them after those months of restraining herself from so much as touching him. Isaac definitely seemed to be able to tell by the way he smiled and flashed his eyes gold at her teasingly like he knew that her patience was beginning to wear thin.

A low growl vibrated in the back of her throat as she rose from her chair and made her way around the table, sliding into his lap between him and the table before he could even push the chair back but it didn’t seem to matter. His hands rested on the small of her back as soon as she was reach, pulling her close as she leaned over him to look into those eyes she had missed seeing. It was the go ahead that he had obviously been waiting for as one hand slid up her back to rest on the back of her neck, guiding her lips to his.

The kiss was filled with that indefinite spark again that she had been craving since it was first ignited, her lips parting as he sucked and nipped at her lips, the twinges of pain becoming almost as addictive to her as the way his lips gradually detoured down her jawline to her neck. His lips and teeth sucking and biting into her skin as though he was trying to mark her, to assure her that to him she was his and always would be.

“Isaac…” Cora groaned, feeling his gaze meet hers and seeing the gold flash back in his eyes that her own wolf purring and flashing her own back eagerly.

The two were so involved and fixated on the other now that what they had was confirmed and real that the sound of footsteps coming towards them didn’t even register. Not until they heard their alpha’s voice cutting through the atmosphere and bringing them back to reality.

“Well, I should have known.”

Quickly the two pulled back to see Derek and Stiles hovering at the other side of the table of the thankfully now empty bar, where Cora had been sitting, smiles on both their faces. 

“Derek…I can explain…” Isaac began since Cora seemed to have lost her bravado and her vocabulary at the sight of her brother and new brother in law.

“You don’t need to. Not with the eye display going on.” Stiles assured them, causing Cora to whine in the side of Isaac’s neck afraid to look her brother and alpha in the eye while Isaac brushing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

“Cor, can I speak to you?” Derek asked, causing Cora to nod and reluctantly slide from Isaac’s lap until she was stood in her bare feet, her hair a mess and both lips and neck bruised from their making out.

“But what about…” Isaac began looking like he was going to get up to join them, his wolf obviously feeling like it needed to explain to its alpha, though Stiles rested a hand on his arm before he could reach Cora.

“Just give them a minute Isaac, We’ll be back at the party when you guys are done Der.” Stiles called, gathering Cora’s shoes and Isaac’s tie before pulling the blond after him by the wrist out the bar.

Cora swallowed as Derek rested a hand on the small of her back, steering her to the thankfully now empty terrace, pulling Isaac’s jacket tighter around her against the cold, the smell of his scent reassuring her since he wasn’t there. The siblings let the silence pass between them, Cora not knowing what to say and Derek seeming to let her take the time to process her words before asking. It was ten minutes before Derek finally spoke but there was no sign of judgment or anger in his voice which Cora was definitely grateful for.

“How long?”

“Since the first week of wedding planning…” Cora said softly, brushing her hair behind her ears.

“Really? That long? Then I don’t understand why you didn’t say something earlier..” Derek asked with a frown, causing Cora to sigh.

“Isaac told me when he expressed interest in me to you, you kind of gave him the impression that you didn’t think he was right for me.”

“Well he was a hormonal teenage boy back then, with enough snark to rival my husband. I didn’t want him to use you and spit you out like he did everyone else…besides I didn’t know what you two were back then.” Derek shrugged, leaning against the boundary of the terrace.

“What do you mean?” Cora asked with a frown trying to ignore how cold her feet were by slipping her arms into Isaac’s jacket.

“I’ll get to that later. Just…tell me.” 

Cora swallowed and reluctantly told him about them dating in secret which she knew Derek had bad memories about with Kate. How she and Isaac started sleeping together in hotels and then what it was that made them remain parted until the wedding.

“I just couldn’t keep the secrecy anymore and I was sure he wouldn’t really want me anymore if I told him the truth. So I kinda put us on a break until the wedding even though I knew neither of us were really happy about it.”

“No wonder you took over planning the wedding on top of your college classes, damnit Stiles knew there was something going on but I just couldn’t see it.” Derek sighed, though he did gesture for her to continue but from where Cora was standing there really wasn’t anymore to say. She didn’t need to bother him with her months of pining, missing Isaac and struggling to stay away.

“I just needed to distract myself that’s all, so it didn’t hurt so much. Besides I loved helping you guys out with the wedding.” Cora smiled.

“So tonight was your deadline…what did he say?”

“We’ve worked out details we were lacking, we were planning on telling you and the pack and Isaac said he loved me, just like I love him Der…” Cora said softly, feeling like she was introducing Derek to a new person that he didn’t even know instead of a beta of his that he had known since he was in high school.

“I’m happy that you’re happy Cor, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you since you came back to California….even if it happens to be with Isaac.” Derek joked at the look on his sister’s face as he wrapped his arms around Cora’s shoulders and he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head over his shoulder. His scent and fading cologne mixing with Isaac’s and immediately seeming to settle Cora’s wolf.

“Thanks Der.” Cora murmured into the silk of his waist coat, his arms tightening a little around her waist like he was giving her a reassuring squeeze. “So what did you mean when you said about what we were?”

She felt Derek’s body stiffen beneath her at his own words as though the fact he was going to have to explain this to her made him uncomfortable but he was both her alpha and her brother.

“I just meant…God how did Mom manage to talk about this so placidly? All I know is that Mom always talked about our Wolves recognising someone else in our lives as our other half. Like our Mate….that’s been the case with me and Stiles since I first set eyes on him when he was sixteen even if I tried to deny it. I just didn’t expect you to also finds yours in our pack…I thought for sure it would be when you went travelling or whatever but…” Derek sighed and shrugged underneath her as though it was obvious.

“So you’re saying me and Isaac are mates?” Cora asked, her voice hushed a little as she felt her wolf murmuring contently under her skin. Like it had known all the long and had been waiting for her to finally catch up.

“The display that Isaac was putting on before me and Stiles came into the bar was pretty clear. It screamed that his wolf was trying to reassure and look after its mate. The same way mine does when Stiles is injured or scared. That reason is one of the many as to why I didn’t threaten him. He’d see it as a challenge and things would have got pretty nasty which I could do without on my wedding night.” Derek smiled, making Cora feel a little uneasy but the thought of Isaac being hers had her heart feeling like it was full and complete. Something she had never felt before and it seemed like Derek understood what she was feeling as he didn’t let the silence linger long. 

“Come on let’s get back to the party before my new husband comes looking for me to cut the cake. He couldn’t stop looking at it the whole way through our first dance.” Derek sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he unwrapped one arm and let the other sit against the small of her back as he steered her in the direction of the party.

“So can we maybe have a family dinner, just the four of us, when you and Stiles get back from Europe?” Cora asked looking up at her brother, and glad when her bare feet finally settled on carpet again. Sure she was a wolf but she loved her creature comforts as much as the next she-wolf.

“Of course we can, Stiles will be gushing about you and Isaac the whole time we’re away. Just remember I’m only a skype or phone call away if you need me.” Derek said softly, as though the thought of being away from her for a month hurt more than being parted from the pack. But she could understand why, they were all the other had even with the pack, they were all that remained of their family.

“Derek we’ll be fine. _I’ll_ be fine for four weeks. I’ve got classes to hold my attention and the pack and Isaac around if anything should happen but it won’t. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Cora assured him. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and butted his chin with her head like she’d used to do when they were in puppy piles when they were younger. It seemed to reassure Derek who didn’t put up a fight and let her pull him in the direction of the crowd of guests and Pack surrounding the table holding the cake.

She let go of him once they were close enough to where Stiles was standing before searching through the crowd for any sign of Isaac. She wasn’t exactly sure how he was taking the news that her brother knew without them having to say a word but she hoped it would be a relief. If only partly since they still needed to tell the rest of the pack. It was then that she felt his presence behind her, his nose nuzzling at her neck as his arms curled around her waist, bringing a smile to her lips as she leaned back against his chest.

She could feel the eyes of the rest of the pack looking at her and Isaac, as though wondering when that had happened and how come they didn’t notice sooner. But she let her gaze rest on her happy brother and his husband as the two cut the first slice together, Stiles shoving it unceremoniously into Derek’s face much to John’s discontent. 

It soon spawned into a food fight amongst the pack after Melissa grabbed a few pieces to save for later so it wouldn’t all be wasted, but Cora couldn’t stop the smile on her face as Isaac licked some stray butter-cream icing from her skin after Erica goaded Boyd into mushing some into her hair. 

She couldn’t be happier now that both she and Derek had finally found someone and everything that they had lacked for so long.

Fin.


End file.
